A New Light
by Sarcasam is Golden
Summary: The Fox shall rule, weary travellers will come, and the clan of Dawn shall rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here goes my first Warriors fanfic! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percyluver25 holding her Turtle: Hey Cntthinkofaname2**

**Me: O_o is tht a turtle!**

**Percyluver25 holding her Turtle: yeah**

**Me: can I stoke it! **

**Tht wuz soooooo *sobs* :')**

**Foxtail's POV:**

I padded through the dark forest, limping slightly. A cool breeze ruffled my dusty orange pelt. My flank burned from the painful wound. I remember what happened so clearly, I could almost feel the searing pain again and the pained yowls of my attacker as I viciously clawed him anywhere I could reach. My ear too was sore, torn at the point by the tabby's sharp claws. I had been in worse fights, but this ended my days with the band of rogues.

I scented the air and smelled a squirrel, about two tail lengths away, munching on its last meal. I crouched into hunting position then crept forward on my foot paws, being careful where I stepped. At about a mousetail away, my hind legs bristled and stiffened, ready to pounce. I sprung up from the ground and landed on my catch, sinking my teeth into its neck for the killing bite. I carried it to a small bush then crawled in and enjoyed the meal. When I was finished, I curled up on the cold, hard ground and wandered off into a deep slumber.

**Sparrowflight:**

As darkness fell over the WindClan camp, a young tom with an amber coat and glowing green eyes was preparing for the adventure of his life. He watched and waited until the warriors had wandered off to their den. The newly declared warrior left his vigil and pelted to the camp entrance, paws thudding lightly on the ground. He continued running until the camp had disappeared from his view behind rolling hills. Suddenly, a soft mew made him jump, "Sparrowflight! It's me!" a caramel colored she cat came into view, yellow eyes bright in the moonlight. "Tawnyfur?" Sparrowflight meowed in surprise. "Yea, I saw you leave and wondered why." "I'm leaving the clans." Mewed Sparrowflight then continued walking away. "But, the clan is our home!" Tawnyfur said, stepping forward just as she did to get her warrior name. "Not anymore, I'm going to make my own." Sparrowflight said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Won't you be lonely?" Sparrowflight hadn't thought of that. "Why don't you come with me?" he asked the she cat. "Of Course!" meowed Tawnyfur, and with that they padded away together, away from the life they had always known.

**Foxtail:**

I walked on the next day, staying clear from scents that where unfamiliar. After hours of walking, I came upon a cavern, a giant one. Slowly, I made my way inside, scenting everything with care. Inside, a big gathering spot was in the middle, with 6 tunnels branching out from it, I wandered down one and curled up on the stony ground, eyes closing.

I woke up in a grassy clearing. A golden cat stood in the middle, staring at me, as if waiting for me to come. "Who are you?" I mewed tentatively. "Hello Foxtail, I am Sunstar, I'm from StarClan." She said this in a gentile meow and ushered me forward, into the soft grass. "I have a prophecy for you." She murmured as we laid down on some rocks covered in sunlight. "Tell me please!" I said excitedly. "The Fox shall rule, weary travellers will come, and the clan of Dawn shall rise." She said, "That is all young one, return to your camp." Before I had a chance to say good-bye, I awoke in the cave.

**Blaze**

One cool night, a wail of a kit broke the silence. A twoleg grabbed the yowling babe by the scruff and tossed it into the woods, landing with a thump. Her mother meowed in terror as he kit was thrown out of the warm, safe house and into the outside world, all alone.

**Foxtail:**

I then decided to hunt, finally listening to my growling stomach. I went off into the trees and sniffed the air. A plump blackbird was two foxlengths ahead. Again, I crouched down and moved soundlessly towards my prey. When I was close, I sprang up into the air and landed on my target, killing it with a swipe of my sharp claws. I grabbed it with my teeth then walked back towards camp, unaware that the first of the clan would arrive soon.

**Sparrowflight:**

The two cats had been walking for days, occasionally stopping for rests and hunting. Slowly, they dragged their paws forward. "Sparrowflight! Look!" mewed Tawnyfur with excitement. The tom picked his head up and his green eyes widened. "It's a cave!" he yowled with glee **(hehe pjo06) **and they dashed toward the entrance. Sparrowflight skidded to a stop and panted, "This would be great for our clan!" Tawnyfur nodded in agreement, trying to catch her breath. They padded into the large hollow, failing to notice the trace of another cat.

**How will the young cats react when they meet Foxtail? How will Foxtail react? Who will be the leader? All these questions will be answered children, in time, in time. (ppsssttt! Maybe if u all R&R I'll post faster! HINT HINT COUGH COUGH WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE hehe!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here goes the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Okay its 9 in the morning and I cnt think of any good ideas, so just as a reminder I DON'T own Warriors! So….. BAI! O_O**

**Foxtail: **

My ears pricked, I could hear the scramble of paws running against the earth. Suddenly, the noise stopped and I heard a cat mew, "This would be great for our clan!" the voice was young and filled with joy. The strange cats' claws clicked against the cave floor as they entered the grand space. Slowly and quietly, I rose from my spot on the ground and wandered down the tunnel leading to the cave mouth. Keeping to the shadows, I concealed myself. I saw them, a brown tom and a lighter brown she cat, standing with their backs turned. "Hello children." I meowed, they whirled around in surprise. The tom's fur puffed up as he growled and stepped in front of the she cat. "What do you want." He hissed at me, I purred in amusement. "Well, considering I was here first, I think I should be the one asking that question." The tom calmed then slowly said, "I am Sparrowflight and this is Tawnyfur." I saw the she cat's eyes wander to my flank, they widened in horror as she came upon my cut, dried blood coming from it. I ignored her and responded to the tom, "I am Foxtail." "We have come to make a clan." Meowed Sparrowflight I resisted the urge to chuckle and said, "Ah, you are the weary travellers." They looked at me quizzically. "Come." I turned towards my den and they followed, paws padding against the stone.

"So, we have come to make a clan with _you_?" Sparrowflight asked. "I believe so Sparrowflight, you must be the weary travellers." I answered "But who is the leader?" Tawnyfur piped up. "That is for us to decide together." I mewed, "For now, let's prepare for the others."

**Tawnyfur:**

Tawnyfur's paws crunched against the earth. She and Foxtail had gone out to gather moss while Sparrowflight cleaned up. "How did you get that scratch?" she asked the mysterious warrior. Foxtail's eyes clouded with pain and anger. "In a fight." She mewed softly then turned back to her work of pulling up moss from the ground. Tawnyfur decided to not mention it anymore, considering the she cat's response, so she gingerly picked up the moss in her jaws and went back to the camp.

**Blaze:**

The young kit wandered for days, occasionally drinking from a stream or taking a bite of a kill left behind. One day, she couldn't take the walking much longer and collapsed in the bushes, waiting for her death to come.

She woke up in a clearing with soft green grass and a golden cat stepped forward and said in a clear gentile voice, "Hello Blaze." "Amm m I dddead." Stuttered the kit as she slowly stood up. "Your time in StarClan has not come, you will be rescued little kit, help will come soon." And with that the cat disappeared leaving Blaze's limp body to be found by another beast.

**Silverstream:**

Silverstream wandered through the woods, holding tightly to the pack of herbs he brought for his journey. StarClan told him he must go, they said, "The Fox shall rule, weary travellers will come, and the clan of Dawn shall rise." He continued walking, paws aching, when suddenly, he saw an orange body, laying on the ground. Silverstream sprinted to the kit, and desperately torn at his bundle of herbs. He quietly mewed, "It's okay kit, I'll save you." Continuing to work, he kept at it. Little did he know, this kit was waiting for him all along.

**Foxtail: **

Sparrowflight, Tawnyfur, and I went out to stock the fresh kill pile and grab some herbs. I had to admit, the young cats where growing on me. "Smell something Sparrowflight?" I mewed through a clump of horsetail, the tom had crouched down and crawled forwards. He responded with a flick of his tail. Tawnyfur and I got down and watched as he approached a plump rabbit. Finally, he yowled and jumped onto it, killing it with a swipe of his claws. "Nice catch!" meowed Tawnyfur as he dragged his catch to us. "Thanks" he said as he spat out some brown fur, "Yuck! I hate when that happens!" he growled in frustration. I purred happily as he coughed up the remaining strands of hair. "Let's head back before it gets too dark." I said and they followed me back to the den.

We walked down the tunnel and curled up in our cozy moss beds, and for the first time in a while, I was warmed by other cats' pelts as I slept.

**Okay, I know this wuz short but I wasn't sure what else to write! Okay soooo R&R plze BAI!**


End file.
